W o n d e r l a n d
by Nameria
Summary: No. This can't be happening...


**. : W o n d e r l a n d: .**

..**ShadAmy One-shot..**

**(A m y ' s P O V)**

* * *

><p>No.<p>

This can't be happening.

"Liar."

Pain.

"I love_ you_…"

His solid stare was upon me.

"He told me."

But I didn't want to look at his crimson eyes that knew me so well.

"He's lyi—"

"Do you think that I am what others say?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I'm emotionless, Amelia Rose?"

"Som—"

"Well, I'm _not. _I have my share of emotions, and I do not like the one I'm feeling right now."

"Shadow, he's a lia—"

"How do you prove that statement?"

"Shadow, listen to me!"

"Why would I bother listening to some lame excuse, Amelia?"

He never called me by my full name so many times.

"Because… I need you to listen."

He sighed profoundly and closed his eyes.

I did the same as well, and bit my lip.

"He lied."

"Liar. Knuckles told me that you two were together. Why would you betray me like—"

"NO!"

His ears were fully perked at my direction.

"He treated me like garbage! Why on EARTH would you believe his made-up fantasies? Would you rather believe a dude that drove me into freaking depression or would you rather believe me, _your girlfriend?_"

His muscles relaxed a little bit.

"You… your love… Your love is different. You are like an addiction to me. I need you. You invade my dreams, my _existence… _This… This whole new world I've been facing… it revolves about God, most importantly, but then you. You are… you're the reason I smile…"

Tears began to form in my eyes as a black waterfall, mixed with mascara, eyeliner and some eye shadow.

"You treat me like a princess, and even if I am twenty three years old, I still feel like if I was in wonderland…"

He crossed his arms.

"I love you. You know that… But… Whatever. You'd rather believe a guy that almost killed me…"

I began to cry.

"You'd rather believe in _him."_

His stern glare turned into an apologetic glaze.

"I trusted you with my life, Shadow…"

He approached me carefully as I took a few steps back, lying against the wall. He rested his hand against it and his eyes dropped. I bit my lip trying to hold the tears, but they were unbearable.

"Without you, Shadow…"

I began to tremble when he slithered his hand towards my cheek.

"…I am _lost…"_

He approached me cautiously as he always did.

"…You are my one _true _love…"

His face was now inches from mine.

"…I can't afford to lose you, Shadow."

I could smell his breath intertwining with mine… Our lips millimeters away from contact…

"I am sorry, Amy… I'm sorry…"

As he talked, his lips brushed with mine, sending chills down my entire body…

"It still hurts… You don't trust me…"

He remained quiet, and my heart began to ache.

"And once trust is lost…"

More tears.

"…it will never be the same."

"…I…"

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm sensation against my lips.

I felt all his love, pain, confusion and happiness in this kiss.

I gave the same.

"I am sorry. I'm an idiot. I… I never knew what you felt for me..." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Now you know. What do you feel for _me, _Shadow?"

He retreated and grabbed a small box from his pocket.

I opened my eyes widely and more tears came down when I saw a single, beautiful ring, shining in the daylight, reflecting against my jade eyes.

"You will see what I feel for you if you answer one single question…"

I began to cry and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Amelia Rose, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Shadow!"

He hugged me and we stood like that for hours…

"So… what do you feel for me?"

"You will find out every day each time you wake up next to me. I'll keep it as a secret… but I'll tell you one thing."

"And what is it?"

"If you thought that you lived in wonderland… I live in paradise."

I giggled at his cheesy comment and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Amy."

I placed my head on his chest and he hugged me tightly but gently.

I love him.

I'm his paradise.

He's my _wonderland._

* * *

><p><strong>Experimenting with a romanceangst one shot! :3 I failed miserably... XDDD This takes place after **_**r e a l i t y . **_**I wish **_**that **_**was my reality, though. *sigh* I need/want a romance like that. XD;**

**I do not own Shadow and Amy.**

**But I do own this pencil.**

**It's a pretty pencil.**

**.3.**

**...:(**


End file.
